1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a digital data processing, and particularly, to a data synchronization method and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Various attempts have been done for the terminal by hardware or software in order to support and implement such complicated functions.
In general, the conventional terminal is being evolved into a form of continuously extending an interconnection with an Internet, thus terminals are interacting with each other through various types of services. Under this environment, a significant issue is data synchronization among services executed in a terminal operating in connection with the Internet. For instance, a plurality of terminals upload their own data and programs to a central server, and then are allowed to download or synchronize needed data and programs.
However, as the conventional terminal performs a plurality of data synchronization operations, data loss occurs during the data synchronization or data deletion occurs due to a synchronization error, accordingly, a user suffers from individual recovery of lost data or deleted data.